


Fever Dreams

by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87
Summary: a mission goes wrong both Kara and Alex are hurt and b!d tries her best to stay in control and maintain the anxiety at bay.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

You were discussing some ideas with your boss, Regina, she laughs at something you said when suddenly she received a call. She holds up her hand signaling for you to wait for a moment so she can take the call.

 **Regina** : “ _yes? , yes she is here. Oh, I see. Yes, I understand. Ok, I’m sending her downstairs right away. No thanks are needed.”_ \- her smile fell and started at you with sorrow in her eyes. She walks to you and holds your hands looking straight into your eyes-

**Y/n;** _“was that about me?”_ \- you asked afraid of the answer.

**Regina** : _“ y/n I need you to listen and don’t panic. There was a situation involving your sisters. I don’t know the details, but you are needed downstairs. Lena Luthor is here for you; you need to go with her. Don’t worry about work, please take off the time you need and don’t forget that whatever you need I’m here for you”_

At the mention of situation involving your sisters, you pale and basically ran from your boss’s office to the reception area where Lena Luthor was already waiting for you, her face hard and imposing. Not really reflecting any emotion. So, you couldn’t really get how bad the situation was.

**Y/n:** “ _please tell me they’re are okay?”_ \- you tear up not knowing what to expect.

Lena grabs ahold of you and hugs you hard and in very calm and soft voice for only you able to hear says: “ _they’re alive. They were taken to the DEO. Their condition is unknown, I came for you as soon as I found out. Come on sweet girl. We need to go”_

You just nod and let Lena drag you into her car. Your mind and heart running a hounded miles per hour thinking of all worst-case scenarios possible. You are even dreading one them is dead or worse both and you are not being told the truth. You feel your anxiety rise and your hands are a tremble mess.

Lena notices but when you look at her, you schooled your emotions and try to look detached from your thoughts, you need to be strong for your sisters. You need to focus on them, and you can’t let Lena or anyone else worry over you on top of everything. So, you just swallow and bottle everything up.

**Y/n** : _“I’m okay Lena, I just need to see them_ ” - you say in a monotonous tone and hold your hands in your lap.

**Lena** : “ _I’m worry too sweetheart. But we are almost there_ ” - she gives your arm a gentle squeeze and turns to look at her phone. You know she must be running all possible scenarios and outcomes in her head; Lena is a very analytical person. You take a deep breath and try to comfort her; Lena needs you too.

**Y/n** : “ _you know we are talking about the two most stubborn and powerful women we know. They are highly trained and one of them is basically indestructible. And the other is pretty much a ninja_ ” - you give Lena a warm smile and you can see a hint of a smile on her and you grab her hand in yours.

You both arrive at the DEO and you are immediately received by Jon and lets you know what happened and the current condition of both Danvers sisters.

The mission was compromised, and Alex was taken out of the location unconscious, blood in the back of her head, a contusion and is currently in the intensive care unit because they are monitoring her heart. The worse of the attack was inflicted upon Kara. Somehow the unsubs got ahold of green Kryptonite lined spears and Kara was hit with 6 of them. She lost a lot of blood and she was currently in a coma due to the severity of the injuries and blood loss.

Lena asked to be able to see Kara and foresee the blood transfusion with the blood the DEO was able to get from Kara previously and she kept guarded in her lab for situations such as this.

You let her, not quite ready prepare to see Kara in such state. You also didn’t want Alex alone, so you asked to be taken to her. They were in different areas for their treatments and would take a while before they could be placed in the same room.

You are now siting next to Alex in the ICU, she has some bruises and cuts littering her arms and face. A bandage on the back of her head, she looks peacefully asleep. However, there’s a bunch of wires and tubes everywhere and they are keeping close watch on her heart rate and they have her under sedation. After a while of you holding your big sister hand, the door opens, and you can see Lena on the other side. you walk out of the ICU room to speak with her. She gives you a rundown of the status with Kara, and asks you if you want to see her while she stays with Alex. You nod and walk to your blonde superhero sister medical room. You steel yourself, prepare for what you are about to see and make sure you don’t show any anxiety or discomfort you sister can pick up on. They need to focus on healing, no worrying on their baby sister. You again put on a brave face and keep walking.

When you enter the medical wing where they have the sunlamps installed, you are face with the vision of your powerful and bubbly blonde sister, she looks so still and small in the bed, she is covered with a white blanket but you can definitely see bruises on her, bruises!!! She never bruises. She looks so pale, and there’s a bag of blood next to her arm, the transfusion they mentioned before. And you take a shuddering breath and walks further into the room, you place a gentle kiss on her forehead and sit next to her. You take her hand in yours, and you note she feels cold and she is never cold. She is quite the opposite; she is a furnace all the time. But her hands are cold, and she looks pale and she has bruises and cuts on her arms. You feel so sad and lost, she is supposed to be almost indestructible and somehow someone made sure to have available the one thing that could bring Supergirl to her knees, to hurt her …to kill her.

You push your worries and anxiety away and try to calm and look this the positive way, they are here. They are both alive and they will recover from this. You stay with Kara for a long time, you are not sure how long, but after a while you are being asked to step out so they can check on Kara and move Alex from the ICU to Kara’s medical room.

For the next two days you stay strong, keep a brave face and make sure to leave and get food and coffee for Lena and the team taking care of your sisters. You need to feel useful, make sure you don’t crumble under pressure and anxiety at looking at your sisters so beaten up. Alex woke up after 12 hours and she was very out of it for the concussion and looked terribly exhausted. Kara was doing better the sunlamps working their magic, but she did end up blowing off her powers and she was healing slower than usual, but on the mend. she was mostly recovered after 36 hours but was kept at the DEO anyways.

You walk into one of the labs Lena is working on some samples to bring her lunch. She’s been working nonstop on getting a suit or artifact to make sure Kara never gets affected by kryptonite like this again. She has her tablet on her hand and looks furious.

**y/n:** “ _knock knock… hi Lena, here I brought you lunch., I noticed you haven’t left this place so here. Salad, a chicken wrap and iced tea. Healthy enough right?”_

Lena changes her demeanor instantly and covers her tablet, facedown on the table.

**Lena** : “ _Hi sweetie, you’re a Gods send, no I haven’t eaten so I’m starving. Thank you so much_.” – she is about to dig into her food when there’s a phone call to one of the phones in the lab. She perks up immediately.

**Kara** : _“Kara woke up from her nap, do you mind if I go and say hello? and then you can stay with her ill come back and eat lunch and you can have yours with Kara”_

 **Y/n:** “ _Of course, I don’t mind your dork, Ill stay here while you say hello and then we will switch spots.”_

Lena almost runs into the med bay to see Kara and she forgets to lock and take the tablet with her. You notice the tablet and got curious, whatever Lena was watching seemed to make her very mad, so you decided to be nosy and took the tablet. It was a video, you hit play and what you see is the worst things you could’ve witness.

Is the footage from the mission, you can see how Kara is getting attacked by the spears, embedding into her skin like butter. She shouldn’t be hurt that easily and you see your sister bleed from different spots. Then there’s movement and lots of people getting hurt and all of sudden Alex and Jon run into the place Kara is kneeling and bleeding. Jon is now trying to control de attacker, Alex notices something and her eyes go wide with worry and gets in between whatever she is seeing and Kara. A sort of electric wave or shock hits Alex and she becomes airborne and then hits the floor hard, she is now unconscious on the floor. You can hear the most painful and devastating scream coming out of Kara, who is desperately trying to move to get to Alex the best she can with kryptonite om her body. She Is screaming Alex’s name and what follows makes your blood run cold.

[[ **Kara (voice from the video) _“ Nooo Alex!!! Jon help her heart just stopped!”-_ Jon finishes to subdue the enemy and runs towards Alex and you cant look away from the footage. Jon is shouting orders and he is doing CPR and Alex. Some agent runs with a black box and looks to be a defibrillator and they began to work on getting Alex back. She is basically dead; she has no heartbeat. They shock her 4 times before you can see Jon’s shoulders sag with relief and then Kara goes limp next to Alex. ]]**

You stop the video and lock the tablet. You have tears running down your cheeks, what you saw its just awful, you know your sisters are okay now, but they could’ve been killed, and they barely made it out there with their lives this time. how many times has this happened before? Are they always getting hurt like this? Would they die eventually on missions? Many scenarios began to pop up In your mind and how any day now you could lose them and become completely alone in the world. They are everything to you and now you just saw how bad things can get for them. You can breathe you feel like all air is leaving your lungs. So, you run, you don’t want for Kara or Alex finding out your saw that or that you need help, they don’t need to be looking out for you. You run to a led lined room and try to control your panic attack. You fall to the ground and pull your legs up towards your chest and try to control your breathing, you force yourself to steady your heart rate. You must control it; you need to shove it inside deep inside and don’t let it show. For them, you need to keep this from them. After a very long time you feel yourself drifting out from exhaustion and then you sit there alone until you can feel more normal. 

You find a restroom and clean your face and then you look at your reflection, you look haunted and exhausted. You wash your face and try to compose yourselves. You leave the room and then you see Lena walking towards you.

**Lena:** “ _There you are! I’ve been trying to find you for almost an hour. Are you okay? Are you sick or hurt?_ ” - Lena is looking at you from head to toes trying to see what’s wrong. You need to control it.

**y/n** : _“I’m fine Lena. I was waiting for you, but I was starting to get sleepy, so I just left to walk it off for a bit and clear my head. I guess time slipped from me_ ”

Lena didn’t press much, but you could see she didn’t buy it completely she looked suspicious of you but let it slide for now “ _Ok, that’s okay. Kara and Alex have been asking for you. Why don’t you go see them? They will be able to go home tomorrow”_

**Y/N: “** _Yeah totally I’m om my way and finally and can’t wait to have them home. Are you coming or what?”_

You and Lena spend the afternoon with the Danvers sisters and Alex noticed something was off with you, so you tried to deflect and avoid getting any attention from them, they needed to focus on themselves. Not you.

**Alex** : “ _Kiddo you look tire why don’t you just jump in bed with me and sleep for a while? Come on!”_ \- the red head pats the bed next to her and you want it so bad, to lay there and be comforted by your sister but you can’t. You need to show them you are strong and can be the one looking out for them this time.

**y/n:”** _I’m not tired Alex, I’m okay. Do you need anything water, food or a snack?”_

**Kara** : _“Sweet girl stop, we are good. But you do look a bit run down. You been here for days and you haven’t slept or eaten enough. Just rest for a little; if not with Alex come on, you can sleep with me, Please? I really could use on of your certified hugs? -_ Kara gives you the best puppy eyes she can muster.

**Alex** _“Hey, I asked first, and I want a hug too”_ – she pouts

You chuckle at her antics and you can see Lena looks quite suspicious of you and is looking more at you than any of the remaining Danvers in the room. So you walk to Alex and give her a hug and a kiss _“I love you, but I will lay down with Kara because you still have burnt marks on your chest and I don’t want to hurt you”_

Alex just pouts but she doesn’t really care about who you end up crashing on, she just wants you to rest and sleep for a while. So, you comply. Besides you lied, because you know Kara is always running hot, she hardly notices when you are running a fever and you can feel yourself getting a headache and you do feel a bit warm. But you think is just stress and if you sleep for a while it will go away.

Kara opens her arms and smiles broadly “ _Come on little one, jump in and give me some sugar”_

You walk to Kara and get comfortable next to her and you inhale her scent, you can always find comfort in their smell and their touch. You let yourself drift off and then, you’re out like a light. You might be more tired than you pretended no to be.

The room becomes silent for a few minutes.

**Alex** : “ _Is she out?”_ \- she asks Kara who nods in approval.

Kara is running her fingers through y/n hair and Lena walks towards Kara and y/n.

**Lena** : “ _She is out. Something is off with her. She’s been extremely quiet, not in a bad way but like she seems to be trying to avoid breaking down or look too preoccupied. She took into herself to run food and drink errands for everyone, trying to keep busy at all times. Even when she was siting with any of you, she would look a little detached.”_

 **Alex** : “ _she is deflecting, and she does looks exhausted. Poor thing. I bet it was awful on her getting both her sister hurt. She needs to rest too, and we will make that happened”_

Kara just hums in approval; she is too preoccupied looking down at y/n running her fingers through her hair and hummin softly a song. Lena just keeps watching Kara make soothing strokes on y/n.

**Lena** : “ _well, I leave for now to make sure the fridge is stocked up and have your beds ready with fresh sheets. Alex, Kara and I think its better if you stay at Kara’s and Y/N for a few days. y/n said you can have her room, I will stay with Kara and even tough y/n said she was taking the couch, she is most likely than not be using you as her human teddy bear and sleep with you_ ”

**Alex** : _“ yeah, I guess that’s the best. I want to keep a close eye on y/n. make sure she really is okay. And she will feel better if she has us around for the next couple of days”_

Y/n moves in her sleep and scrunches up her face in disapproval of the noises in the room.

Kara just hums and keeps the soothing patterns _“Shh sleep little one. You’re okay_ ”

Lena whispers “ _Ok I’m leaving I’ll be back in the morning to take you all home”_ – she then gives Kara a sweet kiss on her lips and runs down gently her fingers on y/n temple. –“ _Sleep good sweet girl_ ”

**Kara** “ _Good night baby. See you in the morning”_

**Alex** : _“Good night Lena, thank you for everything. See you in the morning”_

**Lena** : “ _None needed Alex, it’s my pleasure besides who kept everyone motivated and going was here our sweet y/n. She deserves the credit for keeping us sane and fed. Now she deserves a good night rest”_

Alex and Kara nod and say goodbye and continue to watch over y/n during the night. In the morning Lena arrives early so they all can leave. But she is concerns when she sees that y/n still asleep.

**Kara** : _“good morning my love. We are ready. I´ll carry the goober here I have pretty much all my strength back so I’m good to go. She woke up a little while ago to eat some fruit and a jell-O. But she pretty much passed out after that. She is completely exhausted”_

Kara is now wearing pants and looks like she just took a shower. y/n is passed out on the hospital bed slightly snoring next to Kara.

Alex walks into the room also wearing DEO issued pants and carrying a small bag. _“I’m ready to go”_

They all arrive at the Danvers apartment and settle down for the day. Kara carries y/n to her own room to let Alex in y/n room rest for a while. Being human she is not at 100% like she is. Lena and Kara end up in the kitchen deciding on lunch and Alex is now napping for a little bit as well.

A little while after Kara walks into her room to check on y/n, she is still asleep which is now a bit worrisome.

**Kara** : _“y/n baby. Wake up. Come on, just wake up for a little bit to eat something_ ”

You began to stir in bed and give a cute yawn and waking up a bit more. You feel a headache and you don’t feel so good. But you remember what happened and notice you are in your sister room. You bolt upright.

**y/n** : _“what happened? what time is it? Why I’m I in your room?-_ you look frantic.

**Kara** : “ _Calm down kiddo. We’re home. You were so tired, so we just let you sleep for a while. I brought you here to let you rest more. And Alex took your room. Are you hungry?”_

**y/n:** “ _ohh ok, I guess I was more than tired than I thought. Yeah, I could eat_ ”

You walk to the kitchen next to Kara and you see Lena there platting some food.

**Lena** “ _Hi there sleepy head, feeling better?”_ – Lena approaches you and gives you a peck on your cheek.

Lena frowns at the warm feeling on your cheek and touches your forehead and cheeks with her hands.

**Lena** : _“Sweetie you feeling okay? You are a bit warm and your cheeks look a bit flush_ ”

**Y/n** : _“I’m good, just tired. I think I’ll grab a bite and sleep some more_ ”- you sit on one of the chairs at the counter and slump yourself on the table.

Kara looks worried at you and she then looks back at Lena. _“how warm, should I bring the thermometer?”_

You just grunt- “ _No Kara, I’m fine I just need food and more sleep. I’m okay no need to worry. You and Alex are the ones that were attacked and are recovering. I’m just sleep deprived”_

**Kara:** _“y/n, don’t lie to me baby girl. Or I will go and get Alex to make sure you are really okay”_

**y/n:** “ _NO!!!, don’t bother her with this. Let her sleep, she needs it. I’m fine but if it does make you feel better bring the thermometer but just let Alex sleep”_

Lena and Kara look at you, confuse at your outburst. You seem to be a little on edge.

**Alex** : “ _No need to worry about me sleeping. I’m up. What’s this all about?”_

**Lena** : _“y/n feels a Little too warm and she seems tense”_

You give Lena a dirty look – “ _No I’m not, and I’m FINE. I just need more sleep to feel better and that’s all”_

Alex approaches you and feels your forehead and cheeks. She also puts her lips to your forehead, and you sigh in appreciation of having your sister near you. You rest your forehead on her shoulder and Alex just hold your near her.

**Alex** : “ _You are a little warm, but nothing too bad. I’m giving you Tylenol for the headache and mild fever. Just eat something first”._ \- she hugs you for a little bit more and kisses your head and sits down next to you.

After lunch Alex gave you Tylenol and the four of you ended up in the living room watching a movie. You avoided mentioning anything in regard the attack and the injuries your sisters sustain no wanted to let them know you saw what really happened to them. However, the movie you were all watching, was a Sci-Fi movie. Alex and Lena making remarks on how bad and unreal the effects were and you felt yourself tense at the images. There was one in particular, where a laser beam was aimed towards someone and you could see Alex being hit and then lying down on the ground dead. You couldn’t keep watching that it was all too raw. You could feel the anxiety and stress of those couple of days and you just turn into Alex to hold her close and hide your face in her neck, not wanting to keep watching or listening to the movie.

Lena noticed your demeanor change as well as your sisters. Kara got back her powers and could feel your heart rate increased and she paused the movie.

**Kara** : “ _You okay little one?”-_ she asks but you just shrug and hide further into Alex.

Alex is combing her fingers through your hair, but you nudge a bit to hard and you can feel Alex stiff a little and hiss in pain. You accidentally touched one of the burn marks on her chest. You sit up and release your hold on Alex.

You have tears in your eyes and feel so bad for hurting Alex: _“I’m So sorry Alex. I, …I forgot you were still healing I didn’t mean it. I’m just tired. I think I´ll just go to sleep; I don’t feel like watching the movie anymore. I’ll get the air mattress so you can still watch the movie or whatever you want. And whenever you are ready you can take the bed Alex. Good night”_ \- you rambled nonstop and try to leave as fast as you can, but Alex grabs you by your waist and pulls you into her and prevent from you to run way.

**Alex** : “ _hey hey none of that, you didn’t hurt me. It was an accident and I’m okay. Please calm down for a bit, take a deep breath. That’s it, deep breaths.”_ Alex holds you near and rubs up and down you back in a soothing way – “ _Don’t shut us out. You don’t have to pretend that what happened didn’t affected you and to be strong for us. We are okay, we are here with you and I know see us like that wasn’t easy for you. We know the risks but it’s different for you. So please let us in.”_

And that’s too much for you to handle and you just break down completely all the fears and anxiety you been building up for days now comes out through Gut-wrenching sobs that tore through your chest and you cling to Alex like a lifeline. You try to follow Alex’s instructions, but you just can’t, you feel tightening in your throat and you take short intakes of breath. You starting to feel lightheaded and you faintly can hear her voice and now Kara’s, not sure who’s.

You feel your legs being swept from under you and you know its Kara strong and caring arms carrying you.

**Alex** : “ _Take her to the bedroom I’m getting her inhaler just keep trying to calm her down a little. Lena can you grab a cold compress and bring it to her room, please”_ – Alex says in a hurry and everyone moves.

**Kara** : “ _Little one, I know I know please try to take a deep breath”_ \- and you try but you start to cough and try to take a breath, but you keep choking.

**Alex** _: “I got it, here baby please take a puff”_ – you feel the inhaler being pressed to your mouth and try to get in the medication. You fail the first time and choke on air. “ _That’s Okay sweetie try again, here we go, breath in…”_ – this time you can get the medication in and you give rest to your burring lungs. A second time and you feel like you can breathe again.

**Kara:** “ _that’s it little one, slow but deep breaths. Just like that”_ – Kara soothing voices echoes through your head as well as Alex’s. You feel something cold being pressed to the back of your neck and forehead.

You feel the relief of been able to breathe properly and you began to calm down a bit. Your sobs turn into sniffling and you are limp against Kara. But then you are being moved one more time, you feel a second pair of arms, Alex. Her soft and firm arms are embracing you and you feel more relaxed now. You want to apologize for the outburst, but you feel so very tired you can barely keep your eyelid opens anymore.

**Alex** : “ _go to sleep sweet girl. We are here, you’re not alone and we are not going anywhere okay_ ”

**Kara** ” _Just sleep baby.”-_ you feel Kara fingers in run through your head and neck. And then you are out like a light.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**You can see Alex lying on the ground dead, her eyes wide and void. No life in them. Just Gone. And Kara next to her barely alive, you run to her and put her head on your lap. Tears are running down your cheeks and you feel your chin trebling. Kara is so pale and cold; she is barely breathing. and you can see her eyes are so sad, she knows Alex is gone and now your about to lose Kara too. And then her eyes start to close. And you cant stand that,” _Kara no, no, no,no,no please wake up. You can leave me, please hang on wake-up Kara”-_ but Kara is too weak and tries to give you a small smile _“I’m sorry sweet girl…_ ” and she is gone…**

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 **y/n:** “ _NOOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ – You bolt upright screaming and great tremor overtake you. Body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. You try to move and then you feel arms around you.

Kara runs into the room followed by Lena who notices you are being cradled by Alex and you look to be completely out of out of it. Sweat pouring down your face and body. Your cheeks red and blotchy.

**Alex** : “her fever spiked, pass me the thermometer please”

Lena presses the device to read the temperature on you and when there’s a beep 104°F Everyone’s eyes go wide with worry.

**Alex** : “Kara take her to the bathroom; we need to lower her core temperature STAT” 

You are mumbling incoherent things through choked sobs “ _No Kara, don’t leave, Alex dead. Please No…”_ -you keep crying and Kara takes you into the bathroom while Alex works on getting lukewarm water running in the bathtub, she steps inside and signals to Kara to lower you on her lap. You sister stripped you down to your underwear. You feel water on your body, and it feels like icy pricks all over and you try to move and scape the cold, but you can’t. you are being held down.

**Alex** : _“y/n baby please calm down; you are going to be fine. I’m here. We need to bring your temperature down” -_ she keeps holding you and trying to sooth you while Kara keep pouring water down your head, back, neck and arms. You stay in the water for a very long time, you are not sure for how long.

**y/n:** _“Why did you leave me Alex?”_ – you mumble softly and hide you face into the crook of her neck, Tears welled from deep inside and coursed down your cheeks.

Alex and Kara look at loss, obviously they know their sister is hallucinating from the high fever. 

**Lena** : “ _I Noticed something was off since that day at the DEO and I couldn’t find her. I forgot my tablet at the lab, and she was there. I wasn’t sure if she saw the footage but guessing from how she thinks you are dead; I think she took the tablet and watch the video from the mission”_

Alex nods and keeps trying to calm you down and bring down the fever _“That’s okay sweet girl, I’m here. I’m here with you, I did not leave you”_ -she keeps her mantra of soft words and holding you. _“Lena do you have the a FeverAll suppository.?”_

Lena nods.

**Alex:** _“Okay, Kara I need you to take y/n I’m going to dry myself a little bit. Take her into her room and change her into a clean set of under wear and just gently remove the excess water, don’t dry her completely. That will keep her cool enough. Don’t put any pajamas on her, maybe just a lose tank top. Lena if you could bring more cold compresses and water or if we have Pedialyte. And just leave the medication in her night stand I will administrate that in a moment”_

Kara paces you in you bed and Lena walks in setting the things Alex requested on the nigh stand while touching your cheeks and forehead and you feel cooler to the touch. _“She feels more cooler now, I’m going to leave the suppository here and the water. I´ll be in your room, so Alex and y/n have a little privacy for her to administrate the medication”_

**Kara** _: “poor baby, she hates those. But they better for her. Ok Love I’ll be there in a bit. I just want to make sure she is okay and comfortable after Alex gets here”_

**Lena** : _“Of course baby. Let me know if you need anything else_ ”- Lena leans down to kiss your forehead and then kisses Kara and leaves the room.

Alex walks in and checks y/n temp. still a mild fever, but not in comparison to what it was before the bath in lukewarm water.

 **Alex** : _“She is definitely cooler now, but I need to administrate the fever reducer suppository. Lower her underwear and Can you move her to lay on her left side please, and just bent her upper leg towards her abdomen?”_

You tense at Alex words; you really don’t like this kind of medication it’s too uncomfortable. You try to move away. Kara keeps you steady.

**Kara** : “I know you don’t like them, and you don’t need to be embarrassed, this will help you feel better soon.” – you just looked at her with glazed eyes and sniff, resigned you knew she is right. But still you don’t like it.

Alex put on a rubber glove and a bit of water-based lubricant on her finger to make things easier for you.

**Alex** : _“This will be quick I promise sweet girl just relax take a slow deep breath through your mouth”-_ you feel Alex push your leg a little bit more into your abdomen and Kara holds you still. You take a deep breath and you feel the uncomfortable sensation of the intrusion of a foreign object being pushed into your body that way. Alex is very gentle and does a quick job and waits a moment to prevent the expulsion of the suppository and then removes her glove and goes to wash her hands.

**Kara** _: “That was all. You did great little onel. Now close your eyes and relax, go back to sleep”_

Alex returns to the room and you are almost asleep on Kara, but when Kara sees Alex walk back into the room she moves you so you can still be lying down on your side but this time near Alex. The red head in turn gathers you in her arms and begins running a hand up and down your spine so you can relax and fall asleep. You feel Kara move from the bed and you tear up.

**Y/n** : _“Sissy can you stay too? Please, just tonight”-_ you don’t feel good and now you are definitely not trying to prove anything to anyone, you feel like shit and you want your sisters.

 **Kara** : “ _Of course I can stay. Just let me go and say goodnight to Lena and I’ll be right back”_

 **y/n** : _“okay”-_ you say in small voice and you began to move more into Alex. She holds you near and presses a cold compress to the back of your neck and face.

 **Alex** : “ _Close your eyes baby, Kara will be right back. We are here and we are not leaving you sweet girl”-_ she keeps the soothing touches and you start to feel the heaviness of sleep and you are almost asleep when you feel the bed dip and a second touch on your temple.

 **Kara** : _“Lena says good night sweet girl and she promised to make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning, Yaaay”_ – Kara keeps her touch light and you feel her near, but not as close as Alex. They don’t want to overheat your skin and you feel their presence near you to be just perfect and you drifted-off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. part 2

You wake up a bit disoriented, you feel warm again, but the good kind of warm. It’s dark outside and you close your eyes but take a deep breath and you know you are curled up against Kara. You bury yourself into her warmth listening to Kara steady heartbeat. You feel groggy but you can feel movement on your other side. Alex

**Alex** : “ _Is she okay?”_

Kara presses her lips to your temple and knows you are not as hot as before. You tend to move during the night when you are sick, so you just try to find Kara’s embrace.

**Kara** : “ _Yeah, she is definitely way cooler to the touch, I think she is just trying to cling to me because she is now feeling cold”_ \- Kara speaks in a very soft and low tone trying not to disrupt your sleep.

You feel a hand on your cheek and temple, definitely Alex. Her hands are always cool and soft a touch you can distinguish immediately. Still you are more asleep and awake, and you don’t like being awaken before you have to, you grunt in your sleep and move further into Kara trying to get more skin to skin contact. Kara seems to understand and adjusts you so you are lying below her collarbone and her loose sleep top is moved a little you can rest your face into her warm skin. She then grabs your waist and pulls you closer and begins her soothing patting down your spine. You give a content sigh and you drift off once more.

**Alex** : “ _yes definitely cooler to the touch, and for the way she is clinging to you she is indeed feeling a tad cold”_

Kara nods and leans into y/n head to smell her hair. “ _you think she is sick or something? She was so hot Alex and it happened so fast_ ” – Kara softly whispers to Alex

**Alex** : _“No, I don’t think so. I noticed she was a little flush in the face while we were at the DEO, she was stressed out and worry about us. I think this is the result of psychogenic fever, a stress-related condition which causes a spike in the core temperature. We need her calm and relax; she may be clinger to us due to the fact we are the ones that caused her stress. Let her sleep, its still quite early. If you feel she starts to sweat, or her heart rate increases wake me up. I have an alarm to check on her if her temperature rises by then she will need another suppository.”_

Kara just nods and a lone tear runs from her eye into y/n hair _“ I just hate that she is hurting because of what I do” –_

**Alex** : “ _I know sweetie, so do I. she is okay and will be okay. she cares too much and because of it, it hits her harder. She just needs sleep, keep her calm and relax and she will bounce back in a few days. I promise Kara”_ – Alex gives a reassuring squeeze to Kara’s arm.

y/n moves again, making the Danvers know they need to stop their ramblings. All three Danvers ladies fall back asleep for a few more hours.

Kara wakes up feeling her skin a bit damp, y/n is sweating, and her temperature spiked once more.

 **Kara:** _“Alex. Hey Alex. Wake up ”_ –

**Alex** : “ _I’m up, I’m up-“_ Alex groggily wakes up and turns the light on and faces her sisters.

**Kara** : “she feels warm and she is sweating”

Alex grabs the thermometer and waits for it to beep. 100.7 F

**Alex** : “ _its high but no worrisome. Lets try to lower her temperature with a cold compress_ ” –

Kara nods and hold y/n gently while trying to make her lay with her back in the mattress. But y/n is having none of that and clings harder to Kara.

**Kara** : “ _sshh …sshh little one. You are getting hot again, we need to lower your temperature”._

**Alex** : “ _keep holding her Kara, I’ll get the water and cloths. You just stay with her; we need her calm.”_

Kara just holds y/n closer and reassumes her soothing patting down her spine and places a soft kiss to her temple. Just providing the comforting touch y/n is craving from her and also glad she doesn’t have to let go oh her baby koala sister just yet.

**Kara** : _“Im so sorry you feel bad my little munchkin”_ –

 **y/n:** _“that’s okay. I have you here with me. I’m good_ ” -you mumble into her skin.

Lena walks into the room, carrying a few items with her and places the into the nightstand.

**Lena** : _“good morning beautiful ladies. Good morning love_ ” Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s lip and leans down and touches your face tenderly on your cheek and temple “ _Good morning sweet girl. Alex told me you woke up a bit warm. She just got a call from Jon and I told her I could bring the things you need . She told me you need to drink this y/n. it’s a fever reducer. And a glass of water. Then Kara here are the damp cloths and water”_

Lena pours a red liquid into a measured little cup, Kara moves you a little so you can take the medicine properly.

**Y/n:** “ _good morning Lena”_ – you give an adorable yawn and take the medicine from Lena and drink the red liquid and grimace at the flavor “ _cherry flavor my ass, that is awful”_

Lena and Kara chuckle at your antics but they feel relief at seeing you in better spirits.

**Kara** : “I know , but I bet its better this way. Don’t you think. Kara jokes a little patting you ass cheek”.

**y/n** : “ _hey hey no making fun the ill. That’s rude_ “– you once again turn into a koala on top of Kara to continue to sleep. When you remember something- _“Lena, Kara told you were making chocolate chip pancakes”_ – you pout adorably towards Lena and give her your best puppy eyes.

**Lena** -. “ _sweet girl you don’t need to make those eyes. She chuckles- I will gladly make them for you honey. – she softly touches your face and hairline. I’ll go start on that while you stay here with Kara so she can cool you down a little before breakfast”_

You yawn and rub at your eye. _“Okay, thank you. I’ll sleep for a little while_ ” – you are practically asleep once again.

Lena exist the room while Kara starts to hum a song. She adjusts you on her chest and torso. And runs the cool cloth down your cheeks, arms and wrists. You feel goosebumps form in your arms and try to move a little feeling a bit chilly.

**Kara** : “ _ssh baby. Just relax and close your eyes. If you feel a little a little chilly means its working. Just try to sleep for a little while and I will wake you up as soon as the pancakes are ready”_

You close your eyes and barely hanging on the brink of consciousness “ _pinky promise?”_

**Kara** : “ _pinky promise munchkin.”_

Kara continues to use the cloth against y/n warm skin. After a while Kara notices the body on top of her is cooler once again and the goosebumps in her arms will help her to reduce the temperature. Kara set the cloth down the nightstand and starts to run her hand down y/n spine. Making small and broad circles all over the back. Just enjoying the feel of her baby sister against her, this is not just calming for y/n, this is also very reassuring and comforting to Kara. The blonde super hero closes her eyes while continues with her soothing touches and listens to her baby sisters steady heartbeat.

After a while Alex returns to the room and wakes Kara and y/n for breakfast. Which is just a quick affair of pancakes, cholate chips and lots of maple syrup. Everyone eats their breakfast. Alex was needed at the DEO and Jon was arriving in a few minutes to take her in and she told her sister she would be back soon. And to contact her the moment Kara noticed anything wrong with y/n. Lena was also needed at L-Corp and left mentioning too that anything that if they needed anything to call her emergency line.

Kara was more than capable of taking care of her baby sister. y/n was practically asleep on the table after three pancakes. Kara picked her up and brought her to the couch, where they lay down, y/n on top of Kara finding the perfect spot.

You were getting fussy and grabbing at your sister’s pajama top. Kara moves you a little so she can once again open her top bottoms and you relax against her and sigh in content.

A couple of hours later Alex returns to the apartment and finds Kara and y/n still on the couch. Kara watching a movie with very low volume and y/n passed out on top of her.

**Alex** : “ _Hi sweetie. I’m back. Was she asleep the entire time?_ – the red headed woman runs her fingers through y/n hair and places a kiss to her cheek and forehead checking for a fever.

**Kara** : “ _pretty much. Woke up for a minute like an hour ago, I gave her a little Pedialyte she was thirsty and passed out again.”-_ Kara says in a very low voice while running her hand down y/n back.

**Alex** : “She is going to be sleepy most of the day. Is the combination of the fever and the medication and well, that she was tired and now she is able to relax completely. Do you want me to take her if you need to move a little?”

**Kara** : “ _Naah I’m good. I like holding my little koala. She is so sweet, well even more when she is not feeling good. Why don’t you sit and rest for a while? You too look tired too. Come one, plenty of space on the couch”_ – the blonde woman indicates Alex to sit down.

Alex does sits down next to her sisters, grabs y/n feet and places them on her lap while she finds a good spot. As soon as she is sited, she feels sleep to pull at her. _“Ok I’ll sleep for a bit; we do need to talk to y/n once she is better and the fever is gone. I also think we need to come up with a plan to avoid getting her into this same situation”_

**Kara** _: “Yes we can do that. But let’s just rest for a bit and we can revise this a little later. You need sleep and this little munchkin here is out like a light. Lets just enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment”-_ the blonde woman says to her big sister with a warm smile while holding y/n close to her and enjoying her gentle snores and warm body against her.

Kara doesn’t receive a response, when she looks up she finds her older sister completely passed out already. looks down at her baby sister places a soft kiss to her head. The blonde smiles and closes her eyes too. Might as well indulge in a little nap time. they still have things to talk about but all that can wait, right now they are together they have each other. Stronger together. and with that thought in mind the blonde woman drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for the delay but work kept me from having free time but I was able to come up with this. someone requested a sick baby Danvers getting a fever after some stressful event and then being taken care by her sisters. Hope you like it, I now figured out I cannot do small stories or prompts. I kept writing until I saw the number of pages lol anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> note II: all mistakes are mine, its late and I just finish this and post it like that. I need sleep.


End file.
